


I'm Jealous, Baby

by dae_hwi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Verse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dae_hwi/pseuds/dae_hwi
Summary: Based on That Gif™. Sicheng and Jaehyun get cuddly on a fan event and Yuta get jealous so he fucks him when they arrive to their dorm. It's an omegaverse and my omegas have vaginas,TRANSPHOBES DON'T INTERACT K THANKS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is set in my very own personal Omegaverse.  
> There are 3 sexes, alpha, beta, and omega, but everyone identifies as male. Alphas (with penises), betas (with both) and omegas (with vaginas). My omegas aren't exactly trans because in their world, they are cis, but there are actually trans people in their world (like an alpha who was assigned omega at birth, or an omega who was assigned beta at birth), but everyone uses male pronouns because everyone is male. So my boys with vaginas are MALE just like a trans boy with a vagina in this world so don't come @ me with any transphobic comments okay? okay.
> 
> This is a list of my bois' genders:
> 
> Alpha: Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Lucas, Kun, Mark
> 
> Beta: Taeil (yes, betas are really rare)
> 
> Omegas: Taeyong, Winwin, Yuta, Ten, Doyoung, Jungwoo
> 
> There are the same orientations we have in our world but with some differences, which will be explained in some fics.
> 
> My omegas have vaginas and before you @ me, I'm a trans boy so I have every right to write about bodies similar to my own thanks.  
> Don't come @ me with transphobic comments bc I'll delete them lol.
> 
> also I'm looking@ those of you who write/read about cis guys getting pregnant but a guy with a vagina is "too weird", like obviously a baby coming out of a cis male is perfectly ok but a guy with a pussy is "unnatural"

The whole NCT 127 unit is having a fansign. Well, that part is already over; now they are interacting with the fans and posing for the official photos.  
Yuta smiles, does some aegyo, and answers some of the fan's questions. A group of omegas ask him to blow a kiss for them and he does, fulfilling his role as the signature Omega Crush™ member.  
"Can Jaehyun-oppa get next to Winwin-nni?" an over-excited fan asks, probably a shipper, and Yuta's smile fades a little bit.  
Jaehyun gets next to Sicheng and the fans squeal in delight and start taking pictures. A Chinese fan yells something at Sicheng and the omega smiles at Jaehyun. The alpha wraps his arms around Sicheng's waist and pulls him closer, and the omega giggles and wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck. The fans go crazy and Yuta decides that's enough.  
He gets in the way, grabbing Sicheng's hands and pulling them away. Sicheng's eyes widen and he tries to say something but Yuta doesn't care, and he makes way for himself between he and Jaehyun. The fans whine in disappointment and Yuta has to try his best to not glare at them.  
During the ride back home Yuta sits next to Taeyong and doesn't even spare a glance at Sicheng. The Chinese omega stares at him the whole time, doe eyes wide and confused. Yuta accidently catches him on the corner of his eye and immediatly turns his attention to Taeyong. Sicheng pouts sadly and Yuta's heart breaks on a million pieces but he can't give up this easily.  
When they arrive home, Yuta is the first one in getting out. He goes straight to reclude himself in his room. It's also Sicheng's room but he'll have to think about what he did.  
Sure enough, a couple of minutes later he hears a gentle knocking on the door.  
"Yuta-ah, can we talk?" Sicheng's voice asks, sweet and soft.  
"No!" Yuta yells back. "Leave me alone"  
"But babyy" Sicheng whines and Yuta's heart flutters. Damn, his boyfriend sure knows how to soften him.  
Yuta sighs and unlocks the door.  
Sicheng stands on the doorway, looking worried. Yuta grabs his hand and pulls him into the room, then closing the door after them.  
"Baby, why are you mad at me?" Sicheng asks with a sad expression on his pretty face.  
Yuta glares at him.  
"Don't fucking act like you don't know why, Sicheng"  
"Wait, is this about what happened at the fansign?" the Chinese omega's eyes widen.  
Yuta just nods.  
"Well, I should be the one angry at you" Sicheng points out.  
Yuta gasps.  
"What?"  
"You were mean to Jaehyun-ah for no reason at all. You pushed him away! You shouldn't have done that" Sicheng pouts.  
"Well, I wouldn't have if he wasn't flirting with you" Yuta snaps back.  
"We were just playing for the cameras, Yuta-ah, you know we're supposed to do that" Sicheng rolls his eyes. "And besides, I like Jaehyun-ah" the Chinese boy shrugs.  
Yuta's blood boils.  
His hands move faster than his mind and he's shoving Sicheng's against the wall, pinning his hands at either side of his body. Sicheng looks at the slighty shorter omega, looking downright terrified.  
"W-wait, Yuta-ah, I didn't mean that!" his Chinese slips as he struggles to quickly find the words to explain himself, breaking contact with Yuta's sharp eyes. "I..."  
"Is that so?" Yuta interrupts him, and he lets go of one of Sicheng's wrists and forcefully grabs his chin so he has to look at him. The Chinese omega's eyes are wide with fear. "You're going to leave me for an alpha?"  
"What? No, I didn't say that!" Sicheng panicks "I'm not going to leave you for anyone"  
"That's good" Yuta nods approvingly. "But now I might have to remember you why no alpha could ever fuck you as good as I do"  
Sicheng shivers all over, and his heart starts beating faster.  
"Yes, please. Show me"


	2. that good shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for all my trans boys and nbs who may be reading this: if you have really intense genital dysphoria maybe don't read this because I don't lmao and I describe a lot of stuff that could trigger dysphoria for you;; I'm sorry. 
> 
> A note for all my transphobes out there: why are you even reading this lmao go eat a boypussy or a girldick whatever you know you want some.
> 
> A note for all my cis: enjoy uwu be respectful and don't misgender ppl mmkay.
> 
> my pronouns are (he/him).

Yuta pushes him against the wall as he kisses him, deep and passionately. He is *claiming* Sicheng as his own; only *he* can kiss those beautiful plump lips. Only he can run his hands over his body as he does right now. He forcefully fondles Sicheng's chest and the Chinese omega moans into the kiss. He moves his hands to his narrow waist and then to his hips and his thin thighs, and then he's grabbing his ass, vigorously gripping the soft, perky cheeks and squeezing them. He pushes a thigh between Sicheng's as he does so, and Sicheng whimpers and starts grinding on it.  
"You like it, baby?" Yuta asks teasingly, pulling back from their kiss.  
Sicheng doesn't answer. He puts his hands on Yuta's shoulders, looking for support as Yuta pushes his thigh deeper between his legs, starting to grind back into Sicheng's crotch. He mewls at the hard stimulation, almost painful with the way Yuta shoves his thigh against him.  
"Tell me" Yuta says warningly, kissing Sicheng's jawline and part of his neck, sniffing the slightly sweet, pure aroma of the smooth skin.  
"I-I like it, Yuta-ah" Sicheng moans, throwing his head back.  
"See? I'm sure your pussy is dripping by now and I'm only grinding my *thigh* against it" Yuta chuckles, and Sicheng blushes deeply but he knows it's true. He's getting soaked because of Yuta's attitude, Yuta's voice, Yuta's body against his. Because of Yuta. "You think an *alpha* could make you feel like this? Fuck, you think *anyone else* could?"  
"N-no" Sicheng closes his eyes. "No one"  
Yuta smiles approvingly and pulls back. Sicheng is confused for a split second but Yuta's fingers are quick as they move to the waistline of his jeans, undoing the button and zipper and shoving inside.  
Yuta rubs his fingers over Sicheng's panties, which are wet with his slick. The Chinese mewls and spreads his legs further, allowing Yuta to put his hand inside his underwear so he can touch his smooth, burning hot skin.  
"You're so wet already" Yuta moans, and he can't deny that he is also starting to get wet. Seeing Sicheng like this always has this effect on him. Seeing his pretty face flushed, his eyes half-lidded, his eyelashes fluttering, his pretty pink mouth parted and wet. All because of him.  
He finds Sicheng's clit and starts rubbing it a bit harshly, but that's how the Chinese boy likes it the most, even if he won't admit it. Sicheng mewls and whimpers and starts grinding his hips down on Yuta's hand.  
"Yeah, fuck..." he cries, bitting his lower lip and looking at Yuta with half-lidded, lust-clouded eyes.  
"Like this, baby?" Yuta asks, his voice sweet and low, as he moves his finger in circles.  
Sicheng moans and he nods, closing his eyes and letting himself at Yuta's mercy.  
The Japanese omega teases and rubs Sicheng's clit for a while, gently pinching the hard nub between the pads of his digits, smiling when the slick soon begins coating his hand, and then he stops. Sicheng whines at the loss before he loses his breath because Yuta shoved two fingers inside him with no warning.  
"A-ah!" he cries, as Yuta starts pumping his fingers inside his pussy, keeping eye contact with him as he does so. "Yuta-aah..."  
"You're so tight..." Yuta whispers as he fingers his boyfriend, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Sicheng's silky vaginal walls. "Think you can come with this alone, baby?" he asks in a cooing voice.  
Sicheng doesn't answer. He bites his lips, cheeks flushed and hot. He spreads his thighs a little bit more and Yuta tries to add a third finger. It's a tight fit, but eventually Yuta manages to shove his fingers in, and Sicheng whines at the stretch. It burns, and it's a little uncomfortable, but he secretly loves the pain that comes with the rough way Yuta fucks his pussy. He knows he will be sore later and he wants it.  
"You're dripping all over my hand..." Yuta notices with a smirk. "Making such a mess..."  
Yuta fingers him for a couple more minutes before he pulls his fingers off and takes them to Sicheng's mouth. The Chinese boy opens his plump lips and Yuta pushes his fingers inside. Sicheng tastes himself on his boyfriend's fingers and then Yuta kisses him deep and roughly.  
Sicheng's legs are trembling and numb by now so Yuta picks him up and carries him to the bed. He hovers over him and they kiss as Yuta pulls Sicheng's jeans down along with his panties, revealing his smooth, shaved pussy. Yuta now runs his fingers over the soft, hot skin freely, coating them with the sticky slick the Chinese boy is producing. He plunges two fingers in and starts fingering him again, and Sicheng wraps his legs around his waist as one of his hands closes at the back of Yuta's neck, keeping their mouths together in a deep kiss.  
Yuta starts placing kisses over every inch of soft skin he can reach. He kisses Sicheng's neck, and the Chinese omega pulls his own shirt up so Yuta can kiss and suck his puffy pink nipples, like two small rosebuds on the milky skin. Yuta swirls his tongue over them and then kisses down to Sicheng's tummy, soft but at the same time tight and firm, like the rest of his body, earning soft moans and sighs from the younger omega. He gets to Sicheng's pussy and purposefully ignores it, grabbing one of his thighs instead and starting placing tiny kisses on the silky skin. Sicheng moans impatiently and Yuta smirks.  
"So impatient, baby..." he cooes, before sucking hard on a tiny area of skin until it becomes bruised. No one else sees this area of Sicheng's body anyway.  
"Yuta-ah... p-please, eat me out..." Sicheng moans.  
"You want that, baby? Wanna squirt all over my face?" Yuta looks up at him with lustful eyes, as he runs a finger through his slick.  
"Yes, yes..." Sicheng nods. "Please..."  
Yuta gives him what he wants. He positions himself between Sicheng's spread thighs and admires his boyfriend's pussy, so pretty and pink and smooth and glistening with shiny slick. He licks a strip from his tight exposed hole to his small, hard clit, and Sicheng arches his back and moans. Yuta swirls his tongue around the clit and then eagerly laps at the hole before stiffening his tongue and penetrating the tight entrance, earning soft cries of encouragement.  
Yuta loves eating Sicheng out. He seriously thinks he could do it all day if Sicheng wanted him to (but he always starts crying it's too much after two or three orgasms). He just can't get enough of his boyfriend's smooth skin, the amazing sweet-ish taste of his slick, the sticky, thick texture that coats his tongue and his lips and the lower part of his face, and specially those sweet, soft moans and cries. Sicheng is so adorable and soft, and being able to see him unravel because of his tongue is just priceless.  
He sucks at Sicheng's clit and the other omega cries and starts grinding his hips, his hands reaching Yuta's dark brown hair and tugging gently.  
"Yuta-ah, if you keep doing that, I-I'll..." he cries breathlesly.  
Yuta doesn't stop, instead he keeps sucking and licking and drinking every drop of slick he can. His grip tightens on Sicheng's thigh, keeping him still as he licks over his fluttering hole, thumb stimulating his throbbing, exposed clit. Sicheng's moans turn into broken cries as he closes his legs around Yuta's back and the next thing Yuta knows, a stream of sticky clear fluid shoots into his mouth. He eagerly laps at the thick liquid, not giving any rest to Sicheng who is still spasming and shaking from his orgasm. He presses his tongue to Sicheng's exposed clit and laps down hard until the Chinese omega whimpers as he squirts again, a smaller amount which Yuta receives on his face this time.  
He gathers the sticky liquid with the pad of his fingers and takes them into his mouth, as Sicheng watches with glossy eyes. He looks so fucked out and so pretty, chest going up and down as he tries to breath normally again.  
Yuta kisses him slowly and deep and when they part he smirks.  
"See? Only *I* can make you squirt two times on a row"  
"Dummy" Sicheng giggles, blushing deeper.  
"Did you learn your lesson?" Yuta asks smoothly.  
"No-uh" Sicheng shakes his head. "I'm not done yet"  
"What do you want?" Yuta asks, running a hand through the other omega's black hair.  
In response, Sicheng drags his hands over his waist, tugging at the oversized hoodie Yuta is wearing.  
Yuta smiles and takes the hoodie off rather carelessly, exposing his tanned skin and his lean and firm body. Sicheng pulls him closer and kisses him, splaying his hands over Yuta's chest. While they kiss, Yuta manages to get out of his tight jeans, and then he's only wearing his boxer-like panties, which have an obvious wet spot where his pussy has been leaking.  
"Off, off" Sicheng pouts impatiently and Yuta laughs and takes his panties off too.  
His pussy is flushed a deep shade of red and there is slick coating the inner side of his thick thighs as well.  
Sicheng pulls him closer, over him and between his thighs, and both omegas moan when their wet pussies make contact. The Chinese omega's eyes close tightly when their clits brush together for the first time, and Yuta smirks and grabs one of his thighs to gain better access as he starts grinding his pussy against Sicheng's.  
"Yuta-ah.." Sicheng cries. "So good..."  
"Yeah? You like it, baby?" Yuta asks with a smile, starting to blush as well as he rubs his pussy against Sicheng's, their pussies beggining to produce wet, sloppy sounds as the soft, smooth skin slaps together. "Feels so good..."  
"Yeah, fuck..." Sicheng sobs as Yuta rolls his hips particularly slow and deeper. "You fuck me so good..."  
"I love your pussy" Yuta moans as he's pressing kisses over Sicheng's chest, sucking hard on portions on the skin until they turn a deep red, fucking Sicheng's pussy with his own with all of his might. "Your pussy is mine, right?"  
Sicheng nods enthusiasticly. "Y-yes, Yuta-ah, only *yours*.... Ah, just like that... right there baby..."  
Yuta grinds on that particular angle again and again, until Sicheng's legs start to tremble and then he pulls back. Sicheng whines in protest and Yuta thinks he looks so pretty, eyes glossy and unfocused, thighs spread and plump pussy exposed, glistening with their mixed slick.  
He reaches to the nightdrawer and looks around for something. He eventually finds it and when he returns to the bed, Sicheng gasps.  
Yuta is holding a silicone replica of an alpha's cock. The dildo is attached to a harness which Yuta quickly adjusts to his hips. The harness has a small plug that goes inside him, curling at just the right angle to stimulate his sweet spot, and has an attachment that vibrates right over his clit. Yuta doesn't really like being penetrated, but he loves the direct pressure over his sweet spot and the vibrations on his clit.   
The Japanese kneels between Sicheng's thighs and Sicheng reaches down to pump the fake cock. The silicone is cold, but it will soon get warm because of the room temperature and the heat of their bodies.   
"Want me to fuck you real good, baby?" Yuta asks with a smirk. "Want me to thrust my big cock up your tight little pussy?" he starts sliding the dildo between Sicheng's pussy lips, and it looks way bigger compared to the Chinese boy's small opening.  
"Yeah..." Sicheng whimpers, tugging at the strap-on. "Fuck me hard, Yuta-ah... Ah, fuck...!" he's cut mid-sentence when Yuta begins pushing the head of the silicone cock over his hole. It's tight, and the penetration is difficult at first, but the slick helps. The tiny opening gives in and the head goes past. The rest slides in relatively easily after that and Sicheng's pussy is stretched around the thick dildo. Sicheng rolls his head back and his mouth opens in a silent cry, just before Yuta grabs his waist to steady himself and begins fucking him hard and relentlessly.  
"So fucking tight..." Yuta moans. He can feel the way Sicheng's walls cling to the dildo, almost making it difficult to move it. Te bullet-shaped vibrator presses right over his clit with every thrust. "but you're taking it so well, aren't you..." he whimpers as he quickly gets overstimulated and his hips almost move in their own, roughly fucking the Chinese boy.  
"Yeah, fuck, Yuta-ah!" Sicheng babbles, fingernails pressing hard on Yuta's shoulders. He hopes he leaves marks. "You fuck me so good, you're so perfect, I love you..." he whimpers, hiding his flushed face on Yuta's chest.  
"I love you,I love you, Sicheng-ah" Yuta cries. He can tell he's about to cum and so is Sicheng, judging by the way his legs shake and the soft, broken cries he produces. He harshly pulls the younger boy's arms so he's sitting on his lap, and Sicheng rides him, rolling his hips in circles and taking the cock completely into his pussy.  
They kiss passionately as they fuck eachother hard, Sicheng's arms lazily wrapped around Yuta's shoulders and Yuta's hands cupping Sicheng's small but perky ass, spreading the cheeks so he can get in deeper.  
They both come at the same time. Sicheng squirts for the third time already, and his pussy thightens around the dildo, while Yuta has his first, intense orgasm of the afternoon, which leaves him shaky and whimpering, and he buries his face on Sicheng's chest as he tries to steady his breath.  
"That was amazing..." Sicheng cries, voice weak after his third orgasm.  
"Yeah..." Yuta whispers with a smile, running his hands over Sicheng's tight body. "I love you so much..."  
"Me too, baby" the Chinese boy smiles tiredly. "You're the only one for me"  
"I know. I'm sorry for that scene earlier" Yuta pouts. "I got jealous out of nothing"  
"Don't worry" Sicheng giggles and kisses the tip of Yuta's nose. "You're the best"  
Yuta smiles and kisses Sicheng as he gently pulls the dildo off. Sicheng's pussy is slightly gaping from the rough fucking, and Yuta wipes the slick off with a wet wipe, which causes Sicheng to giggle and close his legs. He takes the harness off and puts it into the nightstand. They get under the covers, both still naked.  
"I love you" Yuta whispers, kissing Sicheng's forehead.  
"Me too" Sicheng blushes and kisses Yuta on his lips, before they both fall sleep, exhausted.

 

the enddd


End file.
